Should've Said No
by mrslpm
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No'. Secret Best Friend Disaster Enemy Hell. Hermione Granger is an ordinary schoolgirl who learns a heart-breaking secret about her best friend and falls in love with her worst enemy.


**A-N-This is a short songfic by me. The characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Taylor Swift. This chapter is under edit. Please Review, Mrslpm.**

Hermione, being sick of Harry and Ron's rants and raves about how Malfoy is death eater and wants to kill us, decided to start walking towards the rear end of the library only to be disturbed and frightened by the devil himself.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

"OW-Let me go this instant Malfoy!" Hermione loudly screeched.

"No way in this world Hermione, this is way too good to let go!" Draco weirdly replied.

"Hermione? Way to good to let go? You're not making any sense at all. Have you seen your therapist today?" Hermione bitterly spat out.

"Ha ha very funny. Just to simplify what I said, I said I'm not letting you go- ever!" Draco lovingly answered.

_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

"What do I have to do to make you let me go? Hit you, jinx you, curse you, kick you where the sun doesn't shine or throw you off the Astronomy Tower?" Hermione muttered in all sense.

"No, none of the above. Kiss me and I'll let you'll go free." Draco keenly said.

"Kiss you-no way!" Hermione shouted as she barged out of his arms and passed him. She walked down the gloomy, darkened corridor and heard some noises in the nearest broom cupboard.

_"Oh, that's good."  
"Yeah, do you like this Lavender?"  
"Yes."  
"What about this?"  
"Yeah."  
"What about this?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"This?"  
"Oh god Harry, don't stop."_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

Hermione quickly got out an x-ray camera and took three pictures then ran to the girl's bathroom and hid in the furthest cubicle away from the door. Hermione sat on the gleaming toilet and took out a thick black leather book.

_Dear Diary,  
The two most weirdest things happened today. The first thing was that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and son of a devil actually wanted me to kiss him. I wanted to say yes but I know that I'll be totally humiliated in front of the school and I probably will lose my friendship with Harry, Ron and half the school. I'm so confused! The second thing was I heard Harry and Lavender doing it in a broom closet. Ginny and Ron are going to be so crushed and in denial when I tell them, so I got X-ray photographs. Ron will probably think I faked them because I'm jealous, so I'll show them to Ginny. Some-one, please help me! I've got to go; I can hear somebody coming my way._

_Goodbye For Now,_

_HJG._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

She quickly stuffed her spell-bound diary into her overflowing book bag and quickly flung open the cubicle door, only to be surprised by the sight before her.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..._

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione bitterly mumbled. "I'm busy!"

"You know what I want Hermione!" Draco almost screamed.

"No way!" Hermione spat. "Hang on- why do you want to kiss me, a mudblood, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco sarcastically commented. "I like you, I always have done but I had to please my father. I wanted him to actually like me and be proud of me but there's no chance of that, so I'm screwing it. I'm actually admitting I was wrong. I'm sorry for the hexes, jinxes, curse words and humiliation; I just want to start over. Please?"

"Okay let's start over." Hermione swiftly replied.

"Thank-" is all Draco said before he got cut off by Hermione's lips crashing into his. After two minutes of heated snogging they both came up gasping for breath.

"Wow" they both agreed in unison.

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Come on, let's go." Draco sweetly whispered into Hermione's left ear before walking down to the great hall, not realising a redheaded boy heard everything.

*

"You just don't get it Ginny, she's with MALFOY!" Ron shrieked vociferously at his sister, Ginny.

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things: to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

"Hermione's not that dumb Ron" Ginny squealed at full volume as Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, pleasantly discussing something to each other.

"What the…?" Harry blurted out.

"Come on Draco let's go" Hermione shot out.  
_  
We could ever be the same..._  
_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, HARRY!" Ginny yelped thunderously to Harry. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT! REMEMBER WHEN RON WOULD'NT ACCEPT OUR RELATIONSHIP AND HERMIONE GOT HIM TO BE O.K. WITH US. SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!"

*

Hermione and Draco walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"See you tomorrow 'Mione" Draco admiringly whispered to Hermione.

"See you tomorrow" Hermione replied before saying the common room password. "Kneazle."

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

As soon as Hermione marched up the dormitory stairs, Ginny appeared in the common room and followed her upstairs.

"Ginny, I've got to tell you something." Hermione said as soon as Ginny entered her room. "Promise me you'll believe me!"

"Okay, what is it?" Ginny questionly asked.

"Harry- Harry is cheating on you, with Lavender" Hermione whispered. "If you don't believe me, I have pictures."

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..._

"Show them me Hermione, SHOW ME!" Ginny whimpered through her sobs as Hermione passed her the photographs. "Oh my god. He's dead meat!"

*

"HARRY!" Ginny screeched. "I got something to say!"

_ And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"I DESERVE SOMETHING ALOT BETTER THAN YOU, I PREFER SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME!"

"What are you saying Ginny?" Harry said with a hint of surprise.

"IT'S OVER YOU TWO TIMING TWAT!" Ginny screeched.

"Good job Gin'" Hermione praised.

THE END.


End file.
